Lifeless
by hiyaitskerry
Summary: And in a flash second of Barry Barry's life, he was faced with the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Barry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Today was the first day of a new term. He then shuddered as thoughts of the last day of the previous term came flooding back through his mind. Him stealing Kaceys boxing fund money and his own mother disowning him from the family. That was three weeks ago, he has had no contact with his family. They don't want to know him and for that exact reason is why he is currently sleeping in an abandoned, cold flat with only a small bag of clothes and possessions to his name. This was his life now, Barry Barry only nineteen years old and already reached a dead end in his life.

Barry got up, had a quick wash with the freezing cold water in the flat and pulled his uniform on, the same uniform from the last day of term, he left his top button open as usual and tied his tie loosely around his neck, he pulled his shoes on and his coat, grabbing his bag and leaving the flat which was a 10 minute walk from the school.

Dynasty pinned her hair up in a tight bun before applying her bright pink designer lipstick the way she always wore it, she penciled in her eye liner and pulled her leather jacket on, she walked down the stairs. It was a lot quieter in the mornings now, her little sister was in America, she missed Kacey a lot. And Barry, well she didn't really know where he was.

"'urry up dyn if ya want a lift"

"'old on a minute mum" Dynasty told her mother. Carol just nodded and waited in the car.

"Kace is gunna skype ya later," Dynasty told Carol as she clipped her seatbelt in to place. Carol smiled as she set off for school, she missed her youngest child dearly.

Barry entered the gates of the school, he paused and looked up at the building. The last time he was here, was the day his own mother disowned him, declared she wanted him to have nothing more to do with her and his siblings. That had hurt Barry, in a way he didn't think he could be hurt.

Taking in his surroundings as both students and staff hurrying across the okay ground with fear of being late, even though the bell wasn't due to ring for a full two minutes. Barry didn't see the point of being bang on time.

"Ah Mr Barry! Nice of you to join us," Christine Mulgrew setting a good example of leadership as the official head of waterloo road, greeted her pupils as they walked into the building.

"why wouldn't i? It's tha first day o term is it not?" The teenager replied in his strong scouse accent.

"I just thought..."

"Thought wha? I weren't gunna show up because me ma an sisters 'ate me?" Barry halfheartedly chuckled, but Christine could see the real emotion behind the teenagers forged front. "as if" and with that he took off down the corridor to his form class.

Christine was left speechless for a moment as she took in the teenagers disheveled appearance. For starters the dirty uniform, pale complexion and slight weight loss was a clear indicator that the teen was most definitely not living at home and might possibly just be sleeping rough.

Lunchtime soon rolled around, Dynasty had heard rumours of her brother being in school but she wasn't sure wether to believe it or not until she spotted for her own eyes Barry in the canteen. The siblings made eye contact for at least a few seconds before Dynasty snapped her gaze away from her brother and back to her friends.

"Wha is 'e lookin at?"

"You still not talking then?" Imogen asked her best friend.

"Ya jokin right Im? Afta wha 'e done ta our Kace!"

"Yeah but he returned the money didn't he and it didn't stop Kacey going to America!"

"tha doesn't make it alright, tha doesn't begin ta justify wha 'e did 'e stole from family, tha is top of tha list of things ya just don't do!" Dynasty replied as she reapplied some lipgloss to her lips. According to her mother, Barry didn't derive forgiveness. So that's what she believed.

"So that's it? You're just going to write him out your life completely?"

"'E deserves wha e gets, I 'ate wha he did an I 'ate um" Barry walked passed at that point and heard everything, he took his lunch and himself away from the canteen and the busyness of the other students.

Two days more passed, two days of Carol and Dynasty completely ignoring Barry every time they came in contact. After Barry trying to make conversation with his mother she more or less bluntly told him to stop trying that she wasn't interested and it wasn't going to happen. He had screwed up for good. That realisation left the teenager feeling helpless, he has tried everything. He truly is sorry for what he done and all he wants is his family back. Carol barely gave him another look as she walked into the building, despite it being the end of the day. She had a meeting with the school, regarding Dynasty's progress.

Barry knew he was defeated, his sister didn't want to know him. His mam didn't love him anymore. He had nothing. School was a waste of time, a place he didn't fit in and wasn't wanted, why did he even bother? He glanced over at his sister, where she was stood with Kevin, Connor and Imogen.

He gave one last glance before turning around and walking out of the gates, on to the road. Intentions of heading back to his cold damp flat, to think about what he should do next.

"WATCH OUT" the teenager heard yelling by a student he barely even knew, why? He didn't have a clue. Until he heard the shrill sound of a car horn, he turned around and his life flashed before his eyes, he didn't have time to move. He just about had time for his mind to register what was happening before he was swept off his feet by a speeding car, his body was thrown in the air before landing on the bonnet, his head colliding with the windscreen as he rolled right off the car front and on to the hard Tarmac, in a puddle of blood that oozed from a gash in his head like ketchup from a bottle. The worse thing about the whole situation, the car didn't even stop, it just sped right off down the road. With not a care in the world.

Terrified screams and gasps enveloped around the students crowding the injured teenager, one person in particular who had seen the accident occur and was currently rushing through the increasing crowd was Dynasty, she rushed to Barry's side and crouched down beside her brother, the teenager was in between consciousness.

"Connor get me ma now!" Dynasty ordered as he took her coat off and tucked it under Barry's head, she pulled her hand back, it was dripping in blood at the amount her brother had lost, Connor hadn't moved. "Con...NOW"

Connor was in utter shock at the events that had just unfolded in front of them, but he ran off back in to the school building as fast as his legs would take him, he rushed down the corridor and through the office reception. The door literally collided with the wall as he opened it, Sonya gave him a curious look an then stopped him as he tried to get in to Miss Mulgrews office

"Miss Mulgrew is in the middle of a meeting,"

That didn't stop the teenager "There's been an accident outside, you need to come like right now!" He said breathlessly to his friends mother and the three staff members Christine, Nikki and Simon inside the room. He then took off back outside, the curious adults following. Carol wondered what was going on but then as she got closer, she spotted Kevin, the teen looked as white as a sheet, his face was in utter shock and there was blood on his shirt.

"Oh me god Kevin it's not dynasty is it please tell me it ain't our dynasty," the mother panicked, thoughts rushing through her mind at a hundred miles. Kevin shook his head slowly "No...it's not Dynasty". Carol breathed out a sigh of relieve and moved closer through the crowd until she came across her daughter crouched next to the unlucky victim, and her eyes fell on the face of the target. Barry. The sickening amount of blood that had gushed from the wound on his head, and the face that his eyes were struggling to keep themselves open.

"Mum...it won't stop," Dynasty panicked as she continued to apply pressure to the wound, her coat was now also soaked through. Carol also crouched down "wha append?" She asked speechless. "E was 'it by a car an it just sped off". Dynasty replied, her eyes falling on her unconscious brother.

Carol sat in the waiting room of the Southern General hospital, Dynasty was leaning her head on Kevin's shoulder with a tear stained face. It's been just under two hours since Barry was brought in to hospital and they haven't heard any news yet. Carol's head was a jumbled train of thoughts. One minute she was telling Barry she wanted him out of the family and now she was waiting for news on him in a hospital waiting room. He was a Barry, Barry's where's strong and unbeatable. He was going to be just fine.

"Wha is takin em so bloody long!" Carol said, getting up out of her seat to stretch her kegs, she laced the floor of the small, white waiting room. "I dunno mum but sit down ya makin me nervous!" Carol couldn't sit, she needed to know what was going on. She wasn't sitting there all night with no answers.

It felt like forever had past before the door to the relatives room opened and a doctor, dressed in scrubs opened the door, his expression was dull and glum. This wasn't exactly what you called a good indication. "Family of Barry Barry?"

"Tha's us!" Carol replied standing onto her feet again and shaking the doctors awaiting hand. "Where's our Barry? Is e ok? Can I see um?" She found herself asking.

"I'm afraid not..." The doctor started. Dynasty pulled away from Kevin, sitting up straight. The bile rising in her throat, she felt a sudden sense of shivers running down her spine, her hands felt sweaty. She shook her head gently, this was exactly how all those horrific heartbreaking death scenes in casualty begun.

Carols expression stayed the same though, she looked at the doctor "Why? Surely e is not still in surgery? Is e in recovery?" She asked question after question.

The doctor shook his head once again. "Mrs Barry..." He started. Carol cut across "Wha aren't ya tellin me? Ow bad is it? Why was e even in theatre? Why is nobody tellin me anything!" She said hitting the doctor with more questions.

"Barry received a serious fracture in his skull from the impact of the car, this caused some intense bruising and bleeding around the skull and brain..." The doctor explained "I'm afraid Barry's suffered a severe brain haemorrhage...I'm so sorry...Barry passed away about five minutes ago," the doctor sadly delivered the news, he hated this part of his job, delis ring heartbreaking news, especially about someone young like Barry. Who still had his whole life ahead of him.

Carol went limp, she was numb and frozen. She had heard what the doctor had just said but her mind wasn't processing it. Dynasty on the other hand shook her head violently "NO" she screamed, clutching onto Kevin, the tears streaming down her face "NO...NO" she repeated, begging this all to be a horrible nightmare.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

Suddenly, as if Carol had finally taken it in. Her legs gave way and she slumped to the floor, her body being overtaken by wrecking sobs, "NO not me Barry...not me son" She kept repeating. Her eldest child wasn't dead. He wasn't.

Dynasty's hands shook, as he held onto her mother to prevent her falling, Carols sobs got louder as they followed the doctor down the corridor with Kevin. The came to a stop outside a small room. They entered, inside the room in the middle was a hospital bed, Carol gently pulled away from Dynasty as she neared the bed, her legs shook uncontrollably like jelly, she felt like she had the worlds weight on her shoulders and was going to collapse at any minute. She let out more choked sobs as the nurse pulled back the white sheet revealing her dead sons face.

"Oh Barry". The teenager looked the same, except from the increasingly pale colour of his skin and the blue tint to his lips, and except from the black rings around his eyes, and bruising and cuts on his face and the blood matted through his hair. Barry looked just like he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Carol sat down and took hold of his cold hand, she stroked his bare arms "Es freezing..." She stroked her sons hair "I'm so sorry sweet 'eart"

Dynasty sobbed onto Kevin's shoulder, her mascara ran down her face leaving her looking like a lopsided panda. She was surprised she hadn't ran herself dry at the amount of tears she was producing, she couldn't believe it. Her big brother was dead. Just because of one misfortunate accident. Barry was there and then in the blink of an eye he was gone just like that. The unthinkable had happened. Barry Barry was dead

**comments? Let me know what you think! **

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but my mind is in overdrive and I have too many ideas so this is going to be continued until I cant think of what more to write. **

**Please leave a review. I appreciate them all. **


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Dynasty shivered at the cold breeze she felt land on her face as she exited the hospital, holding on to Kevin for support as her legs felt so weak she felt she was going to fall at any moment. Her mother wouldn't leave the bedside of Barry. She refused to leave him on his own. She refused to believe her son was dead. Dynasty breathed in the fresh air and stifled her tears,

"Shall we go back and get your mum?" Kevin asked his heartbroken girlfriend, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Dynasty shook her head and inhaled deeply "Na, wee need ta leave 'er with um a bit longer," She said. Carol would leave when she was ready. Whenever that may be. Kevin and Dynasty remained out in the cold. it was surprisingly calming to Dynasty, the thought of returning back in to the hospital made her physically sick. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice and turned around. Imogen.

"Imogen!" she shrieked as her best friend enveloped her in a warm hug "Wha are ya doin 'ere?"

"I had to see you!" Imogen replied. Dynasty looked behind Imogen to see Connor.

"How is Barry?"

Dynasty went completely numb again, she had to place her hand on Kevin's shoulder to keep herself up. She was breathing in and out to stop herself throwing up. She looked straight in to her best mates eyes. With tears in her own. "Es dead Im, Barry's dead"

The four teenagers had retreated to the canteen, where they sat with luke warm cups of tea. The atmosphere around their little group was so silent you would probably hear a pin drop. Nobody knew what to say, what was there to say? No words were going to make Dynasty feel better. Nothing was going to bring her brother back.

"E 'ad a massive bleed on is brain.." Dynasty suddenly broke the silence as she unconsciously stirred more sugar in to the tea that she had no intention of drinking "They said it were a brain hemorrhage, it killed um.." she said sadly. Imogen moved her hand and softly placed it on her friends shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort. "They just left um!"

"What? Who?" Kevin asked confused

"Whoever were in tha bloody car...they just hit um and drove away.." Dynasty said anger bubbling up. Someone was still driving around, completey oblivious to the fact they had played a big part in her brothers death. "This shouldn't be 'appenin...Es a Barry...we always get back up." Dynasty cried. "Me ma 'as always said our Barry 'as nine lifes 'cause e always gets up after e gets 'urt so why aint e doin' tha now why aint e getting up...I want um ta get up.." she sobbed into Kevin's chest as he tried so hard to soothe her.

It had been exactly two hours since Barry was announced dead. Carol still wouldn't leave the room, how could she just get up and leave him there all by himself? Dynasty didn't know what to do, but she knew her mum couldn't stay there all night they would soon need to take Barry's body away. Dynasty re-entered the small hospital room, leaving her friends in the cafeteria.

"Mum...I think its 'bout time we 'eaded 'ome,"

Carol looked up at Dynasty as she entered and then looked back down to barry, still holding on to his limp cold hand. She shook her head as more tears fell "Not yet Dyn," "Mum, we can't stay all night...We need ta let 'em call tha undertakers!"

"I ain't ready to lose him yet..."

"E's already gone mum...Barry's dead..." Dynasty said softly. Placing her hand on her mothers shoulder. Carol shook her head "Na es just sleepin aint ya Barry love C'mom wake up for ya Ma.."

Dynasty felt the tears sting her eyes. "Na...es dead mum...Ya eard the doctor, Barry died e aint gunna wake up," her voice cracked with emotion, it was all starting to sink in and feel real now. Barry really was gone and he wasn't going to come back. They were all going to have to start adjusting to life without Barry.

After much persuading and soft comforting gestures, Carol finally exited the room just as the Undertakers entered. Carol stood outside the room with Dynasty as inside the room they prepared to take Barry to the morgue. Carol held on to her daughter comfortingly as the door opened, Carol watched as her son was wheeled out of the room all covered up on a gurney "Don't leave um alone, e wont want to be left alone," she sobbed watching as he son was carried away, she broke down in to her daughter. It wasn't a horrible nightmare. This was all really happening. Her eldest child was dead.

**Just a short Chapter. Thanks for the Reviews guys so thought I would post just a small chapter, next one will be longer and better. I promise and to those of you that have asked in Reviews don't worry. Kacey will find out in the next chapter, just planning out how I should write it. Thanks guys. Will update soon. **


End file.
